Little Pink Riding Hood
by japanesefantasy
Summary: Sakura has to visit her grandmother, Tsunade, who lives deep within the forest. But watch out, Sakura! There's the big bad w..weasel! And his friend! And they're on the prowl! Itasaku Deisaku AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My version to Little Red Riding Hood. Hope you like it. **ONESHOT  
**  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or LRRH.

Warnings: EXTREME oocness, lemon.

* * *

"Sakura!" a mature woman's voice rang. A little girl, about 6 years old, came running down the stairs, her short pink hair waving behind her. 

"Hai, kaa-san." She stood right behind her mother. Turning around, her mother handed her a basket with a pink and white-checkered cloth over it.

"I have to run some errands. I need to you carry this to Tsunade no baa-chan."

"Hai!" the little girl cried. She loved going by her grandmother. But today would be the first day she would go by herself. Her mother took out a pink hooded cape and draped it onto her before tying a bow in front.

"There," the mother sighed before kissing Sakura's cheek. "Now remember. Stay straight on the path; don't go wondering into the forest. And most of all..."

"Stay away from the weasel!" Sakura finished her mother's sentence with a grin, her green eyes shimmering innocently.

"That's my girl. Tell Tsunade no baa-chan I said 'hi'."

"Hai! Buh-bye kaa-san." Her mother stooped and gave her a hug.

"Bye honey." Sakura walked to the door and opened it. "Be safe!" And she left for her grandmother's.

oXoXoXoXo

A quiet breeze passed through the forest. A dirt path could be seen. The singing of birds suddenly stopped to the sounded to a bush rustling.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts, yeah."

"Shut up! You're making noise."

"But I'm hung--"

"La la la la ..." a soft childish tone voiced from outside.

"Shh! Someone's coming." From the bush, crimson and cerulean orbs peeked at the intruder only to lay their eyes up a very pretty, very cute, very innocent little girl in a pink hooded cape with a basket in hand walking on the dirt path.

"Here's our chance blondie."

oXoXoXoXo

Once Sakura laid eyes on an apple tree, she approached it and looked up. It was laden with big red juicy fruit but one in particular caught her emerald eyes. 'I'm sure baa-chan would love this!' she thought to herself. Resting the basket on the ground, she stretched her arms but wanted tall enough.

oXoXoXoXo

"Here's our cue."

oXoXoXoXo

Sakura tried jumping but she still couldn't reach it. Her jade eyes brimmed with glistening tears because she wasn't able to pick the fruit.

"Hello little girl, un." The voice startled Sakura and a jolt of shock shot throughout her body.

"Looks like you could need some help picking that apple over there," another voice sounded. Sakura turned around quickly only to see two men standing in front of her with smiles on their faces. The man with black hair and scarlet eyes stooped down and looked at her.

"Wanna get that apple?"

"Uh huh," Sakura whispered while wiping her tears away.

"Deidara, get the apple."

"Sure, un" Sakura gazed at the blonde who headed towards the tree and picked the fruit.

"Here you go little girl yeah," he said as he walked to the girl, handing her the apple.

"Arigatou mister!" she squealed happily while grabbing it out of him hand and placing it in her basket.

"So what's your name, un?" Deidara asked while sitting on the ground, folding his legs. The other man followed him.

"My name's Sakura! Haruno Sakura!" she answered a little too excited.

"I'm Deidara and my friend's Itachi." She waved her hand at him, receiving a smile.

"Is it ok if we call you 'Sakura-chan'?" Itachi received a nod. "So how old are you Sakura-chan?"

I'm five!" She held up an open palm, showing five fingers for emphasis.

"Wow, so you're a big girl hmm?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh," she responded with a slight blush tingeing her cheeks.

"So why are you out here in the forest un?"

"Okaa-san said that I have to go by Tsunade no baa-chan and give her this basket."

"Tsunade no baa-chan? I remember her yeah," Deidara lied.

"You know Tsunade no baa-chan?!"

"Of course! Who doesn't? She has this really pink hair and these really bright green eyes, just like you yeah."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused. "But Tsunade no baa-chan has blonde hair and brown eyes."

"Shit," Deidara cursed under his breath, a sweat drop appearing. "Uhh well..."

"She probably dyed her hair and got contacts," Itachi filled in while glaring at Deidara.

"What's contacts?" the little girl asked.

"They're these things people put in their eyes to make them see better."

"And Tsunade no baa-chan needed them because she can't see well?"

"Right." Itachi looked over to Deidara and saw him sighing. "You know Sakura-chan, even though I know her, I forgot where she lives. Can you tell me?"

Being naive, she answered them at once. "You have to follow this path. Then it divides into two roads. You go on the right and continue and you reach her house."

"Ah yes, now I remember. Deidara?" The blonde turned to look at his partner. "We'll visit her next week won't we?"

Understanding what he meant, a grin tugged at his lips as he replied," Sure thing, un."

"Anyway Sakura-chan, it was nice meeting you but Deidara and I have some things to do. Hope you have fun with Tsunade no baa-chan. Tell her that we said hi."

"Hai! Buh bye Itachi! Buh bye Deidara!" She waved them off and began to skip her way to her grandmother's house.

"So how are we gonna get there before her?" Itachi asked.

"Ooh! I know this great shortcut, un!"

_About 2 hours later_

"Deidara, are you sure you know where we are going?"

"I'm positive, un."

_About 1 hour later_

"Finally!"

"See? I knew where we were going, un!"

"Ok, whatever. Let's go. Operation Tsunade no baa-chan!"

After successfully finding Tsunade's house, Deidara and Itachi scoped out the area before entering the house. Itachi cursed softly as the door squeaked when they opened it.

"Sakura-chan, is that you?" an old woman's voice sounded.

"Damn it yeah," whispered to Itachi. He then cleared his throat quietly before answering in a girly voice. "Hai! Where are you Tsunade no baa-chan?"

"I'm in the bedroom honey."

Still with the girly voice Deidara replied, "I'll be there in a minute!" Itachi closed the door and both tiptoed into the house in search of the bedroom until they met up with a door with a large sign.

_Tsunade's bedroom._

"Maybe she's in here yeah," Deidara said.

"You think?" Itachi asked sarcastically while flicking his finger against Deidara's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Sakura-chan is that you?" the old voice returned.

"Uhm .. Hai?" Deidara answered with his fake voice.

"Well come in." Deidara's hand grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door swung open, revealing a woman with blonde hair in her early thirties lying on the bed.

"Who the hell are you?!" she cried while climbing out.

"You don't need to know that right now," Itachi responded while approaching her.

"Somebody! HEL--" Itachi shut her up by knocking her out. Tsunade dropped in his arms unconscious.

"Where are we gonna put her, yeah?"

"Tch, I don't know." Deidara held up the curtain and peered outside. An old shack caught his eyes.

"There's a shack out there. We could put her there, yeah." Deidara dropped the curtain and approached his friend to help him.

"Good." In about five minutes, they were able to carry the woman and left her bound and gagged. Closing the door, both dusted their hands off and returned to the house.

"She's gonna be here any minute."

"So what are we gonna say to her, un. 'Hi Sakura-chan. We tied your Tsunade baa-chan. You wanna fuck?' "

"No baka!" Itachi flicked his finger against Deidara's forehead.

"Ow, that hurt yeah," Deidara scowled while soothing his light wound.

"I know what to do. We'll write a note from Tsunade baa-chan saying that she went to the market or something."

"That's brilliant, un!" And so they did. They left the note on the kitchen counter and then sat at the table.

oXoXoXoXo

"Here we are!" Sakura squealed to herself while skipping towards her grandmother's house. "Tsunade baa-chan! Tsunade baa-chan! I'm here!" She knocked on the door several times before it opened, revealing a man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Mmm Deidara? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Itachi and I decided to visit Tsunade baa-chan today. But when we got here she was already gone, yeah. And she left this note, un." Itachi came to the door with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I won't be home for today. I had to go to the market to get a few things. I'll try to be back as soon as possible. Love, Tsunade baa-chan," Itachi read out to the little girl.

"So she went to the market?" Sakura frowned.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, yeah. We can have fun together, un!" Deidara stooped down and held her shoulders lightly.

"Really? Do you think Tsunade baa-chan will mind if I share her cookies with you all?"

"I think she'll love that," Itachi replied before taking the basket from her. Putting his hands under her arms, Deidara picked her up and held her on his waist like a baby. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, in fear that she might fall.

"Let's go to the bedroom Sakura-chan, yeah."

oXoXoXoXo

"That was great Sakura-chan. Did you make those cookies all by yourself?" Itachi asked.

"Iie. Demo ... I helped okaa-san make them!" A grin adorned her lips before picking up a glass, half full on milk, and bringing it to her lips.

"Hey Sakura-chan un."

"Nani?" She asked while placing it back on the tray.

"You know what goes great with milk and cookies, yeah?" Sakura shook her head with wide eyes.

"Lollipops," Itachi answered with a smirk.

"Lollipops? I love lollipops!" Sakura cried while jumping to her feet.

"That's great, un. We got two lollipops for you, yeah."

"What kind are they?" she asked with a smile.

"The ones where you suck until you get the candy in the middle," Itachi said while eyeing her.

"Ooh! Can I have one?"

"What's the magic word, un?"

"Can I have one, please?"

"Of course, yeah." Deidara unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. A huge bulge was visible through his brown boxers.

"Is it in there?" she asked while pointing to the bulge.

"Uh huh." With one swift tug, Deidara tugged down the last clothing, his erection fully exposed. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Sakura, positioning her on his lap. She squirmed uncomfortably against him, something hard rubbing against her legs.

Holding the base of his member, Deidara brought the tip to her pink lips, Sakura's cheeks tingeing with a slight blush. She was about to ask him something when he shoved his shaft into her mouth, Sakura's small lips wrapped snugly around him.

"Suck, un." Deidara softly ordered while placing his hands on each cheek. He groaned as her tiny tongue flickered shyly at his shaft. She soon got the hang of it, and began to suck at it, making Deidara shudder lightly.

"That's it, yeah..." he whispered hoarsely. She watched him close his eyes before one on his hands traveled to the top of her head, where he ran his hands through her pink locks. Five minutes passed until Deidara groaned loudly. Sakura almost gagged at the sudden rush of cum in her mouth. Noticing this, Deidara took himself out and pulled up his boxers.

"Did it taste good?" Itachi asked.

"It was kinda weird," she answered honestly, receiving a chuckled from behind her.

"Ready for another one?" Itachi kissed her cheek softly causing her face to flush.

"Uhh ... I-I think so." Deidara picked her up and placed on her the edge of the bed while Itachi undressed his lower half.

"Say 'Ahh' Sakura-chan." Sakura opened her mouth and made the sound only to have Itachi's member thrust into her mouth. Deidara lied down on the bed, taking in the erotic scene displaying on front of him. Being accustomed by now, Sakura wrapped her tongue around him and softly grazed her teeth against him, earning a grunt from the man.

Sakura began to cough as Itachi furthered himself into her mouth, his tip tickling her throat. When he saw this he chuckled and pulled out a little, not wanting to harm her. A few minutes passed and warm cum streamed down her throat again. A bit of the creamy liquid dripped down from the side of her mouth. Sakura's tongue darted out to lick it up. Itachi came out and buckled up his pants before resting on the bed.

"Now it's your turn Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara made the girl stand on her feet and started to undressed her.

"Deidara! What are you doing?!" she asked nervously as she tugged at his hands.

"Don't worry un. We just wanna make you feel good, yeah." He took off her pink hooded cape and her pretty pink dress, revealing white panties patterned with pink hearts.

"How cute, un," Deidara muttered to himself before holding the waistband of her underwear. Sakura then felt a hand under each of her arms as Deidara hoisted her up and then laid her down on Itachi's stomach to lie down. He then crawled onto the bed and began to tug at the waistband of her underwear.

"Don't!" Sakura cried while furrowing her eyebrows at the man in front of her.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" she heard the man, behind her, ask.

"Okaa-san said that I shouldn't let people see down there," she answered while pointing to her panties.

"Don't worry about what Okaa-san says. We won't hurt you, I promise," Itachi soothed her while patting her.

After waiting ten seconds, Deidara made his move. Slowly removing the last barrier, he was rewarded with a small, smooth pussy. Chuckling, he parted the bald folds, laying his eyes on her moist pink flesh.

"Damn ..." Deidara cursed under his breath as he drank in the sight, trying to hold himself back. Taking a deep breath, his lips slowly descended onto her entrance where he kissed her softly, earning a gasp from her.

"Shh ..." Itachi calmed her down while holding her shoulders tightly yet gently. She then whimpered as she felt Deidara's warm muscle squeeze into her tight hole. Sakura shut her eyes and arched her back to the strange feeling. The blonde thrusted his tongue into her repeatedly while his calloused fingertip brushed over her tiny nub.

Sakura's petite hands grabbed the bedsheets to ease the heat building between her legs. With half lidded eyes, she mewled as Deidara continued to pleasure her. Taking note of this, Itachi smirked and instigated conversation.

"How does it feel, Sakura-chan?" he asked while tweaking her soft nipples.

"I-It feels good..." Sakura managed to answer between whimpers, to which Itachi chuckled.

"Do you like how his tongue feels?" Itachi continued, receiving a nod from the girl in response. "That's a good girl," and he kissed her cheek softly.

Deidara's pink muscle traveled up and destined itself upon her little button, torturing her with soft flickers while his finger slipped into her damp passage. Sakura's head thrashed from side to side repeatedly while her small legs began to shudder. Her body convulse until cries of pure bliss drowned the room.

When her peak lowered, Deidara crawled above her and kissed her with his fingers rubbing her now-sore pussy.

"So did Sakura-chan like what Deidara did for her, yeah?" Deidara teased.

"Uh huh," Sakura whispered shyly, her face flushed.

"So you wanna do it again some other time, un?" he asked, Sakura nodding. "But don't let okaa-san know, ok?"

"Uh huh."

"That's a good girl, yeah," Deidara remarked before kissing her again. "Let's get you dressed, un."

With the help of Itachi, Deidara clothed Sakura almost perfectly and walked her back to the entrance of the village.

"This is the furthest we can take you Sakura-chan," Itachi said. "We have to go home before it gets late," he explained.

"That's ok Itachi," Sakura piped before hugging him.

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked after stooping down and holding her waist. Sakura blushed and pecked him on his lips.

"Me too, yeah." Deidara stooped also with arms open to receive her. Sakura walked up to him and pecked his lips likewise.

"Buh-bye Itachi! Buh-bye Deidara!" she shouted while waving at them. She then left for her home.

oXoXoXoXo

"You back home late honey. How was Tsunade no baa-chan?"

Flashback

_"But don't let okaa-san know, ok?"_

End of flashback

Sakura averted her eyes to the left before answering. "She's good. After we ate the cookies, she told me some stories."

"And where's the basket?" Her mother asked while pointing to her empty hands.

"Uhh ..." Sakura replied. "I left it by Tsunade no baa-chan's house." She bit her lip.

"Oh dear. It's otou-san's and not mines. He'll get angry if he found out you left it there."

"Mmm..." Sakura looked away, feeling bad.

"Well you'll just have to go back tomorrow to get it, ok?"

"Uh huh!" Sakura squealed.

"Ok, now go and take a bath and I'll tuck you into bed."

"Hai, kaa-san!"

* * *


	2. Author's Notes

hey for those who read the story and didn't understand it, it was because all of the story wasn't saved in my documents so i fixed it. So you can read it if you like. thanks.


End file.
